The present invention relates to desalination of seawater and brackish water and more particularly to an improved method and means of desalinating seawater and brackish water which utilizes an enzyme assisted membrane.
Water usage has been increasing yearly so that the demand for fresh water for municipal, industrial, and agricultural use has been growing. In some areas lower than normal rainfall has forced authorities to place restrictions on water consumption. Because of an abundance of salt water, researchers have been studying various possibilities of obtaining fresh water from salt water. Various methods of desalination of water have been used over the years. However, none of these methods appear to be satisfactory.